Goosebumps trading cards
There have been several different iterations of Goosebumps trading cards. Some trading cards were features inside of books in the original series, but many sets were sold as separate promotional material. Book trading cards see full article: Goosebumps (original series)/Tear-outs Starting with #40 Night of the Living Dummy III, the original Goosebumps series started including trading cards in the middle of the books. There would be two cards with characters from that book and the following book, as well as a bookmark inside. These cards were only featured in the original series and were never officially released elsewhere. Topps Collectible Trading Cards Topps had released many different Goosebumps trading cards as merchandise. Many of them were used as promotions. The trading cards would have different types of cards including: * Rare Foil Embossed Cards * TV Show cards * Monster Cards * Story Cards * Monster Magic Cards * Glow in the Dark Cards * Foil Stickers. Topps released several series of cards. Each series set contained sixty cards. The cards came in the following varieties: TV Show cards, Monster Cards, Story cards, and Rare foil cards. The Monster Magic cards, Glow in the Dark cards, and Foil stickers were released in a separate box sets. Gallery Goosebumps-trading-cards-series1-pack.png|The packaging for the "Series One" line of Goosebumps trading cards. The complete set of the "Series One" trading cards. Goosebumps-trading-cards-topps-boxed.jpg|A box containing glow in the dark cards, "Monster Magic" cards, and foil stickers. Topps Card Gallery Story Cards Glow in the Dark Trading Cards slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Slappy (#1) mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Prince Khor-Ru (#2) cuddles-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Cuddles (#3) horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|The Horror (#4) mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Mud Monster (#5) curly-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Curly (#6) dontmakemelaugh-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|"The Hand" (#7) goosebumps glow in the dark trading card check list.png|"The Checklist" (#8) mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Prince Khor-Ru glow in the dark trading card. mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Mud Monster glow in the dark trading card. horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of The Horror glow in the dark trading card. curly-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Curly glow in the dark trading card. cuddles-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Cuddles glow in the dark trading card. slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Slappy glow in the dark trading card. dontmakemelaugh-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of "The Hand" glow in the dark trading card. goosebumps glow in the dark trading card check list back.png|Back of "The Checklist" glow in the dark trading card. goosebumps glow in the dark trading cards complete set.png|All the glow in the dark trading cards put together. Original Series Tear-out Trading Cards Goosebumps_40_Night_Living_Dummy_III_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#40 [[Night of the Living Dummy III] Goosebumps_41_Bad_Hare_Day_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#41 Bad Hare Day Goosebumps 42 Egg Monsters from Mars trading card front and back.jpg|#42 Egg Monsters from Mars Goosebumps 43 Beast from the East trading card front and back.jpg|#43 The Beast from the East Saycheeseanddieagaincards.jpeg|#44 Say Cheese and Die — Again! and #45 Ghost Camp trading cards Goosebumps 48 Attack Jack O Lanterns trading card front and back.jpg|#48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns Goosebumps 49 Vampire Breath trading card front and back.jpg|#49 Vampire Breath Goosebumps 51 Beware the Snowman trading card front and back.jpg|#51 Beware, the Snowman Goosebumps 52 How I Learned to Fly trading card front and back.jpg|#52 How I Learned to Fly Goosebumps 53 Chicken Chicken trading card front and back.jpg|#53 Chicken Chicken Goosebumps_54_Dont_Go_to_Sleep_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#54 Don't Go to Sleep! Goosebumps_55_Blob_Ate_Everyone_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#55 The Blob That Ate Everyone Goosebumps 56 Curse Camp Cold Lake trading card front and back.jpg|#56 The Curse of Camp Cold Lake Goosebumps 57 Best Friend is Invisible trading card front and back.jpg|#57 My Best Friend Is Invisible Goosebumps_62_Monster_Blood_IV_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#62 Monster Blood IV Category:Merchandise Category:Goosebumps (television series)